


窃贼

by xuansuo_jade



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Gay Sex, Gun Violence, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23292835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuansuo_jade/pseuds/xuansuo_jade
Summary: Reborn在追踪声名鹊起、作案无数的“窃贼”时，意外发现这正是他那消失了整整一年不见踪迹的学生纲吉。
Relationships: Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 14





	窃贼

**Author's Note:**

> Attention：  
> 除了主人公所有人都是白痴；宝物都是扯淡；本文没有任何逻辑；角色疯狂开挂；最后会有顶风作案的H；黑历史；填坑。
> 
> 存档。感觉ao3就像一个巨大的图书馆，于是我来捐赠图书了，虽然只是我的不值一提的小故事。  
> 感谢每一次相遇！  
> 祝每一个你幸福快乐！

“近来本地私人藏宝家汉斯·比时从国际拍卖会上拍得一组宝石，引起了广泛关注。这是一组七色宝石，别具匠心地雕镂成奶嘴形状，据说还具有神奇的魔力。当然，宝石本身的价值远比虚幻的魔力让人心动。这些宝石大小一致，光彩夺目，材质极为难得，分别是橙色宝石，红宝石，蓝宝石，祖母绿石，紫水晶，黄宝石和浅蓝宝石。而将这些宝石变幻为美丽藏品的是十四世纪的七位世界一流工匠，更是增添了它们的收藏意义……”

简陋的出租屋坐着一个瘦削的男人。他正捧着杯面专心地吃着，而电视机里的主持人正兀自滔滔不绝。终于，镜头一转，一位肥胖傲慢的英国男人出现。吃杯面的男人正好放下纸桶。一抹嘴抬头看了看电视。

他挑眉，神色有些困惑，说出的话和他清秀的外表相当不符：“嗯，bitch？这货在等着被艹吗？”他勾唇一笑，“唔，我要不要满足他呢？”

黑色的警车停在汉斯私人博物馆门口。车门打开，长腿迈下，一身黑西装的男人走了下来。他戴着圆礼帽，不知为何让人觉得有种危险的气质。信步而行，男人的笑容隐隐约约。

他走进大门，立刻有人迎接上来。高挑漂亮的女秘书看到男人先是一愣，继而挂上自己最迷人的微笑。“请问您是肯顿警署的探长先生吗？”

“是。我应约而来。能为我引见比时先生吗？”探长微微颔首，意大利人的脸庞上是迷人的从容微笑。

女秘书脸一红。“我是来迎接您的，探长先生，请跟我来。”

穿过外展厅走向内部办公区，探长一直留心着一路的展品，但没有什么特别能引起他的注目。直到快到达老总办公室的时候，他才微微顿足。“这是什么？”

女秘书偏头看了看。“是我们老板的藏品之一，一枚不起眼的小戒指。不然也不会展示在这么公众的地方了。”她微微一笑。

探长回以感谢的神情，眼里却一片冰冷。他再次看了一眼墙壁内嵌的玻璃展示台上那枚几何纹戒指，做工还有些粗糙，很明显不是现代的手笔，但胜在花纹精巧，交错成一个隐约的“love”字样。这个bitch还真不识货，搞来了这样的好东西居然把它当一般货色，这可是维多利亚女王的结婚戒指。探长眸光一闪，又快速隐去。

“你们这群废物！连那小子的影像都没有吗？监控呢？安保呢？我请你们是白请的吗？”老总办公室里传来怒吼，随之就是一连串不堪入耳的德语脏话。

女秘书有些尴尬地轻叩房门，里面的声音立刻平息。她回头对探长歉意一笑，男人挑眉，示意没事。“老板，肯顿警署的探长先生来了。”

探长推门而入。

一个一脸傲慢的英国男人的头微侧，站在办公桌后，在对上探长从容的微笑时显得有些尴尬。掩饰性地清了清嗓子，他坐了下来。周围还站着两个人，站在书柜前的那位穿保安制服，另一位一身高级西装，但都诚惶诚恐地站着。

探长不动声色地走到办公室前，掏出警证快速闪了一下：“肯顿警署探长，Reborn。比时先生，幸会。昨晚接到了您的报警电话，我今天来看一下情况。”

汉斯一脸不信任：“就你一个人？”

“我一个人就足够了。只是看一下情况而已。”Reborn开门见山，“您能领我去一下现场吗？顺便告诉我关于那组宝石的情况？”

汉斯搓了搓手，有些犹豫，但无法掩饰焦虑的神情。他瞥了一眼站在一边的西装男，最后选择自己站起身来，但仍不失傲慢。“跟我来。”

Reborn侧身让汉斯出了办公室，完美的笑容让人看不懂他。

他们出门向Reborn来时的相反方向前行，渐渐进了博物馆鲜为人知的深处。汉斯并没有立刻把一切告诉Reborn，存了些给他下马威的意思。而Reborn也不急，气定神闲地匀速前进，和汉斯保持着不远不近的距离。对于他来说，没有什么比现场更有说服力。

穿过回折的走廊，有零碎的下行台阶。他们慢慢向深处行进，最终停在了一扇不起眼的保险门前。汉斯用身体挡住密码板按了几个键，扫描了指纹和角膜，等待验证。而探长无意地看了看头顶，又颇有深意地扫了眼身后。

Reborn的方向定位一向出类拔萃，所以再多弯弯绕的来路也不会阻碍他的判断。现在他们就在老总办公室的正下方。如此费心掩饰……到底是想隐藏什么东西呢？Reborn回想起进办公室时视线如实记录的每一个细节。

门开了，里面灯光昏暗。Reborn跟着汉斯走进去，环视四周被小心保管在玻璃罩里的古董。这里应该就是这间博物馆的藏宝库。他粗略看了一眼，没什么特别值得留意的，或者说，没有他感兴趣的，除了一样东西。

“你自己去看看吧，探长先生。我保留了现场。”汉斯昂着头，可惜即使他一米九又高又胖，气场还是拼不过Reborn。这让他暗暗咬牙。

Reborn微笑地点了点头，心说感情这婊子还知道要保留现场，小看他了。在众人注目下，他正大光明地向中心走去。四围开阔，同时有七个监视器在不停监视，唯独一个方向被隐秘地藏了起来。Reborn联想了一下办公室平面图，忍不住感慨“不怕狼一样的对手就怕猪一样的对手”。

走到中间的那个玻璃罩旁，他瞳孔倏地一暗，又轻轻笑了。

七个彩虹色的奶嘴正装在天鹅绒内衬的盒子里，宝石圆润的表面使它们从每个方向看都光艳柔婉。每颗宝石都有婴儿拳头大小，联想一下它们的原石，不得不让人为之惊叹。连Reborn也不得不承认他从未见过这样的东西，汉斯真是好运气。

而此时更引人注目的是被替换的标签，本应写着宝石名的纸片上变成了这样的句子：宝石很美，让人心动。三日后我将来取。署名是“S.T.”，人尽皆知的名盗“窃贼”。

窃贼是一年前出现的神偷，警察局捕单高居榜首的江洋大盗，黑市高价悬赏着他的人头。他为人张扬，看中的名藏珠宝会提前留下预告，到时必取，取则必得，而且不会留下丝毫痕迹。但所幸至今他只在私人藏品间逡巡，还没潜进过国家博物馆，国家警局也就对他睁一只眼闭一只眼了。

民众猜测他的署名全拼是“Stealing Thief”的缩写，故称他窃贼。想来是个无意掩饰的人。

到现在为止，黑白两道竟没有一点关于“窃贼”的资料，连他是男是女都不得知。警察也真是越活越回去了。

Reborn戴上手套开始收集指纹，检查锁孔，观察灰尘的沉积情况，甚至是脚印。但种种现象都指向最正常的打开方式：用钥匙。不过Reborn并不惊讶，他已经确认了某些事。

比如，这个bitch的智商果然不靠谱。

节奏明快的爵士乐满溢了整个酒吧，人群在迷乱的灯光中dance to death。金发军装的男人坐在吧台边，透过灯影看手中色彩交迭变换的白兰地。

突然，酒液中出现一个模糊的黑色人影。

男人轻摇酒杯，黑影便悉数破碎成泡沫。待液面平复，那碎了的黑又阴魂不散地重新凝成人形。男人翻了个白眼，抬头就往嘴里灌。

将酒喝得一滴不剩，男人意犹未尽地舔舔嘴角，放下杯子。面前的人已经要了杯咖啡。

“小心咖啡因中毒，Reborn，”男人有些郁闷，“你就这么喜欢到我这儿喝Expresso？”

“难得遇上个卖咖啡的酒吧，又不要钱，不喝白不喝。”Reborn放下手中的搅拌勺，端杯喝了一口。

“你就知道祸害我kora。早知道当年不和你赌了。”

“技不如人就得认栽，可乐尼洛。再说没有我，你能追到拉尔吗？”

可乐尼洛回想了一下当年的场景。那时他和Reborn在射击场比射击，因为看到拉尔被Reborn当做目标射击一晃神而露了破绽，就被Reborn密集炮火攻击，结果不仅输给了Reborn要负责他以后全部的咖啡供应，还被拉尔以水平太臭为由回炉重造。虽然最后他追到了他的麻辣教官，但这过程……惨痛得不忍直视。

可乐尼洛咬牙切齿，但说实话真比枪技他确实输Reborn一筹，毕竟人家在这方面是专业的。所以打落了牙也得往肚子里咽，可乐尼洛负气地再次翻白眼。

“我要的资料呢？”

“没有！”

也许是可乐尼洛的回答太过干脆得像是故意的，Reborn眯眼盯着他，眼睛里是一片冷意。可乐尼洛只觉得自己像在被Reborn最爱的捷克制CZ75指着，背上的寒毛一根根竖起来。

“听我解释！”一向天不怕地不怕的男人有些慌乱，“我去查了但查不到，他的资料被人保护了！”

“哦？”Reborn挑眉，有些意外，“谁的手段通天，连你也查不到？”言语间的意思却是对老伙计的认可。

“是上头的人。”可乐尼洛也很郁闷，“查到最后发现时自家的保密档案，还只有最高层有调用特权，这不是玩我么kora！这个‘窃贼’是什么人，连黑手党也保他？我说要不你别管了，反正你是自由身，不像我kora。我当年怎么就把自己卖给了彭格列了kora……”男人的抱怨开了闸就收不住。

Reborn没在听，他若有所思，眼里幽光深亮。

这场游戏真是越来越有趣了。

穿橙色连帽衫的男人身影瘦削，像个误入歧途的羔羊只等人来染指。然而与外表相反的是，他熟练地在酒吧里穿行，浑身散发出生人勿进的疏离气场。即使如此，也有不怕死的要凑上去。

“小子，第一次来？要不要和哥哥我……”一身刺青的高大男人染着头绿发，笑得不怀好意地接近。

男人没理他，低头径直和刺青男擦身而过。他的速度很快，身形灵活，让伸手要去抓他的刺青男愣住了。等对方回神，男人已经消失在人海中。刺青男失望地“切”了一声，转身进了舞池。

吧台边的Reborn只觉余光瞥见一抹熟悉的褐色。他定睛扫视，却已遍寻不获。黑衣男人难得懊恼地皱眉站起身。“我先回去了，可乐尼洛。”说完没等可乐尼洛反应过来，径自离开。

坐在角落的拉尔出神地看着手里的白兰地，深深怀疑可乐尼洛的品味怎么会这么诡异。对于她来说，还是威士忌的味道更可口。她试探性地将杯口贴向唇边，却突然被一只凭空出现的手夺去酒杯。拉尔怔了怔看看空空的手心，无奈地抬头。

挺拔的男人站在她面前，仰头喝了一口。他修长的脖颈线条很干净 ，微凸的喉结轻轻滑动了一下。当他低头将酒液微减的杯子放回桌上时，帽子已经落下露出一头柔软褐发，东方人的秀丽与西方人的立体相结合的脸显出雌雄莫辨的暧昧的美丽。他调皮地吐了吐舌头：“好辣！”

“不会喝就别喝。”拉尔皱眉看着男人坐在一边，“这么大的人还不会照顾自己，难怪家光总对你不放心。”

男人笑得温和讨好。“你也没比我大多少嘛，拉尔。说话老气横秋的小心长皱纹。”

拉尔被他逗笑了。“算了，随便你，反正你爸都管不了你。不过纲吉，你还是要小心一点。你的身价在黑市上越来越高，最近好像又有人接你的单了。”

“哦？是谁？”因高居黑市榜首却无人问津，纲吉逍遥了很长一段时间。听说终于有人要抓自己，他多少有些兴致勃勃。

“查不到。”拉尔皱眉摊手，让纲吉有些意外，“那家伙的档案被彭格列保护着，除了最高管理层谁也调不出来。连彭格列都讳莫若深的人，恐怕你这次有麻烦。你最近有目标吗？”

“有啊，就是那组彩虹宝石。”看着拉尔犹犹豫豫想劝他的样子，纲吉轻轻笑了。他知道拉尔担心他，一直也不支持他离家做这样的事，但他已经下定决心了，不会因为这么点小困难而退却。“没事的拉尔。”纲吉出言安慰，“不是一直也没事么？你要相信我这么多年也不是白混的。”

纲吉的笑容很温柔，意外地让拉尔感到安心。“就你那三脚猫工夫，还出来显摆？小心早晚出事！”话虽如此，拉尔也知道纲吉做事的稳妥，毕竟那段废柴的时光已经是久远的黑历史了。她心中一动，挑起另一个话题：“你就一直这么下去，不回去？当初家光说过，想结束的时候你随时可以结束。”

纲吉被拉尔意味深长的目光看得发毛。他苦笑：“算了吧。我还不想回去，这样也挺好。”

“然后一直躲着他？纲吉，你不可能永远不面对。”拉尔语气尖锐，意有所指。

纲吉沉默了一会儿，又笑。“我知道。”说完不再继续，自顾自盯着空空的掌心，有些出神。拉尔看着他明显的逃避，重新拿起了桌上那辈白兰地。

三天后。汉斯私人博物馆。总裁办公室。

汉斯愁眉苦脸地看完网上风传的“窃贼”的资料，心中的烦躁一分盛过一分。百分百的成功率，百分百的逃脱率和百分之零的资料泄密率，这神秘的贼无疑是最难攻克的铁壁铜墙。想起自己侥幸得到的那套天下无双的宝石，汉斯突然有些后悔前些日子得意忘形的招摇了。

怀璧而有罪，被贼盯上的感觉可不好。汉斯合上电脑，打开左手第一个抽屉，取出雪茄盒抽出一支为自己点燃。深吸一口，满腔的浓郁味道让汉斯眯起眼，呼出一口烟雾。他的眼里闪过贪婪阴险的光芒。待这支雪茄燃尽，汉斯仍觉得不安。毕竟今天就是“窃贼”约定要来的时候。他下意识的伸手探向右侧，又神情古怪地缩回来，站起身走出办公室，顺手关上灯。

繁华的城市已入夜。对面的写字楼有几扇窗亮着。街道安静，偶尔驶过车辆。

汉斯博物馆已全体戒严。巡警在草丛间来回巡视，白色的警戒灯不时扫过阴暗的角落。一个安静的博物馆俨然成了犯罪现场。肯顿警署拨了两个小队来预防这次事件，实在重视得很。

大多数人都在博物馆外沿或保险库附近，所以没人在意总裁办公室的灯灭，更没人看到一个黑影贴着玻璃倏地消失。

男人一身黑衣，头上扣着连帽衫的帽子。他从落地窗进入后贴墙听了会儿足音，确定无人才从容不迫地行动。他摘下手套，检查了右手每个手指的指腹，然后坐在了办公桌后的椅子上。他先是抽开左手第三个抽屉，里面排着一列档案夹。接着他打开右手第一个抽屉，一个智能触屏亮起了蓝光。男人依照档案夹侧面的标记字母和数字依次输入。他注意到档案夹的排列与上次没有差别，不由冷笑。

看来还没有人想到这个漏洞。这次那帮傻警察又要扑空了。真是……不怕狼一样的对手就怕猪一样的队友。

男人按下确定，扫描了指纹。终于，触屏上亮起“通过”字样。右手边的书柜打开，露出一截下行的台阶。他拿起智能触屏旁边的一串钥匙，关上两个抽屉，重新戴上手套，走进了书柜。柜门在他身后严丝合缝。总裁办公室再次归于无人的寂静。

Reborn装模作样地在保险库门口转了一圈，遇上了汉斯。他和心神不宁的对方打了个招呼，对方握紧他的右手托他尽心，他正好借机离开。保险库门口有四个守卫，不时还有巡逻的人走过，打算严防死守这个“唯一”通道。可惜，都是无用功。Reborn低头冷笑。

即使无路可走，对方也不会轻易选择从正门闯入。这帮吃官粮的肥猪，怪不得抓不到一个小小的贼。

Reborn信步沿着楼梯向上，观赏着右手边壁柜里的展品。他对这个窃贼感到非常好奇，因为对方偷得的东西从未以任何方式流入市场，可见他并不缺钱。可他却选择偷这种多少有些风险的方式，而且如此高调地出现在公众面前，不得不说是地下世界的一个异类。

而且，他的资料竟由彭格列保护得滴水不漏。Reborn有些心神不宁。

当然，一切很快就会有答案了。Reborn将难得的情绪抛到脑后，转眼进入了任务状态。

他推开总裁办公室的门，打开灯。白光倏地映亮了每一个细节。Reborn的视线扫过，没有指纹，没有脚印，没有任何东西的摆放有所变化。这是一个目标明确，手脚干净的贼。Reborn坐在了办公室桌后，将抽屉一个个打开，右手第一个中亮起了智能触屏。他注意到抽屉里没有钥匙，被人拿走了。鱼已上钩，Reborn不由轻笑。

需要输入的是三组十位的密码。Reborn皱眉，转眼扫到左手第三只抽屉。他心中一动，将抽屉拉大，三排档案夹每排十个排列着，侧面有着字母或数字编码。他依次录入，按下确定，智能触屏缓冲了几秒，有惊无险地进入指纹验证版块。Reborn毫不意外地按下右手，等待扫描。不久屏幕显示“通过”，右手边的书柜门竟缓缓打开，一截楼梯出现在Reborn面前。

果然如他所想，需要指纹验证却不需要视网膜检验，不然那个小贼轻易可进不来。

人就是这样，越是安全越是疏于防范。

Reborn将东西重新收好，关上灯走进了书柜。柜门关上，掩去了他不回头的冰冷背影。

暗淡的灯光拖长了男人的影子。他穿着运动鞋，脚步像猫一样轻捷，没有发出一点儿声音。当他走到离宝石还有五米远时，他停住了。七个摄像头不断旋转着捕捉影像，而男人正好站在监控范围之外。他抬头看表，还有三十秒。

监控室的警员拿起对讲机：“是，正在监控……”这时所有屏幕不容察觉地轻闪一下，发出“咝”的一声波鸣。警员愣了愣，揉揉眼，画面没有任何异常。他不疑有他：“一切正常，没有闯入人员。是！是！……”

时间到。男人走向宝石。七个摄像头仍在不停旋转，但画面依旧没有异动，像鸟飞过天空却未留下任何痕迹。男人手持钥匙，正要戴上红外眼镜。突然他察觉到不对，闪身躲在一个装有一对青花瓷瓶的玻璃柜后，屏息凝神藏好。

并无脚步声接近，他体会到的只是一道危险的气息。而他尚不知道，他的直觉救了他一命。

Reborn从楼梯上走下来，并没看到有人。他有些惊讶地挑眉。能在他刻意隐藏时还能发觉他的接近的人并不多，这人可不是普普通通的贼。这样的认知让他本带着戏弄的态度变得认真了一些。

既然已经被发现了，就没必要隐藏了。何况即使敌暗我明，他也有自信抓住对方。Reborn轻笑一声，铺天盖地的杀意瞬间弥漫了整个保险库！躲在保险柜后的男人，只觉呼吸一滞，似乎连空气都在迅速变得黏腻冰冷，让他的牙齿打战！

他心下大骇。出生至今，他只在一人身上体会过这种杀意。如果这人和那人势均力敌，那他就麻烦了！

局子里什么时候出了这么厉害的人物！

男人依靠感觉试图辨别敌人的方向，却发现无处不在的杀意阻碍了他的判断。他咬紧牙。既然正门没开，说明敌人也是从汉斯的办公室来。他的后路被截断了，得另觅出处。

不过，怎么会只有一个人？如果那bitch告诉了警察这条路，自己又怎么能进来？男人心中疑惑。

不待他多想，一个点射突然穿过了玻璃柜向他袭来！他条件反射地一闪身，堪堪避开攻击滚到另一个相连的玻璃柜后。子弹穿进地面，让男人一阵心惊。若非闪躲及时，只怕子弹穿入的就是他的心脏！

SHIT！那家伙怎么知道我在这儿的！

男人不敢轻举妄动。

Reborn垂下手，手中刚开过火的CZ75正微微发热。干净漂亮的线条像死神的镰刀在宣告死亡。他已经知道了对方在哪儿了，所以他并不急着抓住他。

“你应该攻破了这儿的安保系统，也固定了监控影像，对吧？别告诉我没有，不然我会怀疑你的智商有没有满七十。”低沉好听的中提琴般的声音响起，却说着让人大跌眼镜的话。男人不知该哭还是该哭，只得默默咬牙不打算出声。

Reborn把这当作默认。“我想你不介意我拿点东西之后，我们再解决各自的问题？”若非对这人感兴趣，Reborn绝不会多言。一年来好不容易遇上一个有趣的玩物，他可不希望游戏太早结束。他好心提醒：“别乱动，我的枪看得见。”

男人听出敌人话里的认真，身体静止，大脑却更是飞速转了起来。

Reborn握枪的手没有丝毫松动。他走向整个保险库的中心，甚至毫不在意将后背露给敌人。

男人握紧拳，权衡再三又缓缓松开。

“钥匙？”Reborn又突然问道。

没有答复。

“我已经知道你在哪儿了，难道还要我去拿吗？”

Reborn的话已经由他的点射证明过了，所以男人清楚这不是诈他而是赤裸裸的威胁。想起那把准度完美的枪，男人咬紧牙，将自己手中的钥匙向对方丢去。

他没探头，试图不暴露自己的长相。现在他已经万分确定这家伙绝不可能是单纯的警察。

男人的准头还不错。Reborn头也没回，抬手抓住了钥匙。接着他闭闭眼，几下侧身闪躲，数次将身体扭到令人惊叹的角度，躲过了红外拦截。若是男人看到，只怕要为那干净得不差分毫的动作鼓掌。何况对方压根儿是靠感觉在行动！

这是一种可怕的，在成千上万次出生入死中锻炼出的直觉，甚至可以说是一种本能！这也是Reborn活下来凭借的最大的武器。

Reborn流利地找对钥匙开锁，取出那套宝石，合上后随手装到他的西装内袋。即使是价值连城的宝石，在他眼里也只有在闲时被把玩的用处而没有更多意义。此时他对“窃贼”的兴趣绝对比对宝石的大。

他离开了七个摄像头的监控区域，确定对方确实没动后，竟无意识地轻笑一声。

这副缩头乌龟的架势倒让他想起了一个人。

他隐隐挡在来时的楼梯口，好整以暇地开口：“你是谁？”这是他最大的疑问。

要是以前，他一定会直接杀了对方，因为尸体做不了假，也能最快告诉他他想要的答案。可这次他没有这么做，多少有些逗这个小贼玩儿的意思。

“窃贼”得感谢他的一时兴起。

男人挣扎了一会儿，终于出声：“我也不知道你是谁。”言下之意就是你不说我也不说。他的声音被压低，但仍清润好听，带着一股子少年的稚嫩。

Reborn有些好笑，不过他可不打算暴露身份，不然可就不好玩了：“你有选择吗？”

又是一阵沉默，接着传来窸窸窣窣的声音。一身黑色穿连帽衫的男人走了出来，帽子遮住了他的头发和脸。他的手插在口袋里，向Reborn走了几步，又停住了。

Reborn没想到他竟然就这么走了出来，不由有些愣神。而那熟悉的身形让他怔愣更深。

就是这刻！男人拧眉掏出烟雾弹丢了出去，另一只手甩出了爪钩吊住了天花板上的排风口。

不好！Reborn第一反应是捂住口鼻，抬手即刻向对方射出了子弹，瞄准心脏！当他听到利器破空的声音不由皱眉，但手仍不迟疑地追着一路向上。

男人拧住手中的绳索，在没有支点的空中倒立着攀住了绳。Reborn的子弹仍然密不透风、角度刁钻地袭来，男人不得不在狭缝中尽力闪躲。但烟雾多少起了一点屏蔽作用。换句话说，没有烟雾，他就没有可能逃脱了。

Reborn的手越抬越高，直到最后传来子弹打在排风口的声音。烟雾已经基本散去，原本站人的大方空无一物。Reborn走过去，抬头正好能看到排风口。可见当时对方是为了逃开才现身，真是……有趣。这么敏捷的反应不做杀手真是可惜了。Reborn冷冷一笑，眼里全是猎人盯住了猎物的势在必得的精光。

他沿着来时的楼梯走出了保险库。

监控室的屏幕又是轻轻一闪，保险库空荡无人，无比寂静。可那套珍贵的宝石已经悄无声息地消失。

纲吉顺着排风口一路向上，边爬嘴里边在碎碎念。如果凑近细听，会发现他不断重复着“死定了死定了……”的话语。他一直爬到了博物馆屋顶平台，开阔的视野让他安心了些。下边远远传来刺耳的报警声，提醒他安装在安保系统内的扰乱程序已经过了使用时限。他矮了矮身，不让全角旋转的探照灯找到他的身影。视线四下一扫，他皱眉思索着逃生之法。自从他干这行以来还没有像今天这样狼狈过，不过想到是遇到了那个人，能够逃到这儿已经让他很欣慰了。

他身后的门开了，不加掩饰地接近的脚步声让纲吉整个人都僵住了。

他听到Reborn轻笑一声：“你果然在这儿。”即使不回头，他也知道对方那把让他恐惧的CZ75正指着他的后心，只要他稍有异动就会毫不留情地开火。

少年时代的噩梦又一次涌上心头。一时间纲吉只听到自己的心跳。他几乎要放弃抵抗。可想到过了一年又要重新面对Reborn，他就有了力量站直双腿，思考离开的方法。

他宁愿死也不想面对Reborn啊啊啊！！！

Reborn瞄准着男人黑色的背影，而对方识相地静止了。Reborn并没有立刻上前。就像猎人看着猎物落入陷阱时，总会兴致勃勃地欣赏猎物的垂死挣扎，Reborn此刻就带着这种恶劣的兴味，观察着对方的一举一动。

“我说过，我的枪看得见，一旦盯上了猎物就会追着他不放。你逃不掉的。”Reborn冷酷地向对方下了死亡通牒。

纲吉的掌心冷汗一片。在对方手下被折磨了那么多年，他非常能深刻地理解对方的意思。可那他从未面对过的确定的杀意仍让他心寒，仿佛在陈述他必死的事实。他忍不住艰涩开口：“为什么杀我？”

“窃贼。”Reborn叫出了对方的名号，“你该去关注一下自己在黑市的悬赏。我正好要来取这套宝石，难免得跟你对上，那么干脆接件任务也好。反正……不麻烦。”

纲吉恍然大悟：原来要杀他的那个杀手就是Reborn。可下一秒他差点咬断自己的舌头：被世界第一杀手追杀，他怎么可能还有活路？

“今天我心情不错，有遗言一并交代了。如果没有……”Reborn话没说完，却仍让纲吉背上出了又一层冷汗。

他视死如归地闭了闭眼，转过身去。在发缝间他看见Reborn穿着一身黑西装，礼帽还是那样压低，唇边的微笑还是那样邪肆，身形还是那样挺拔骄傲，和一年前……一样。他忍不住想他离开之后Reborn有没有想过他呢？转眼又自嘲一笑。Reborn这样冷漠的人……怎么还会想他这个软弱废柴的学生呢？

现在，离开这里才是最重要的。纲吉定了定心神。

Reborn见对方竟再次转身面对自己，不由带着些警戒之心。黑夜中仍看不清男人的脸，不时扫过的探照灯勾出了对方的轮廓，却只让Reborn更觉得熟悉。他皱紧眉，静观其变。

男人张开双臂。Reborn看不见他的表情，却不知为何觉得对方在微笑。下方的警报声似乎越来越响，一时间Reborn只听见风声嘈杂。

突然，男人后退两步，直直倒向后方！

Reborn不知为何一阵心悸。手中的枪六发连射，却只听见一声轻响！那六枚子弹直直射向对方，男人失去支点的身体却凭空一扭避开了！他的帽子掉落，子弹滑落了他的几缕头发，但仍不能阻止他的坠落。

Reborn冲到天台边，垂头看到男人因下落而袒露在他面前的全无防备的身体。他抬手继续瞄准，又是六发连射！眼看就要被击中，男人却在空中转体180度，背后展开了洁白的滑翔翼！子弹打在钢架上发出清鸣，下方的警员只见一片洁白在空中划过，还不及反应，对方已经俯冲向对面的高楼，“砰”的一声撞碎了一面漆黑的玻璃！

一时寂静骇人，只听见警报仍刺耳喧嚣。

窃贼消失了，宝石也消失了。

肯顿警署的探长先生也消失了，取而代之的是世界第一杀手Reborn。

Reborn站在天台边，盯着那扇破碎的玻璃。他的手仍保持射击姿势，但子弹再快追究比不过飘忽的飞行器，何况对方使用的飞行方式是自己总结出来的最不易被击中的方式，这一点就足够让他断了继续攻击的念头。他眼神锐利，脑海中浮现窃贼留给他的背影——晚风鼓噪他的黑衣勾出他的瘦削身形，一头柔软漂亮的褐发划出决绝的弧度。这是多么熟悉的背影，他竟然没认出来？

他后退两步，收枪蹲下，拾起对方被划落的头发。柔韧的质地让他想起从前他抚过那头褐发的触感，温热的发尖似乎搔动他的掌心，在心头留下麻痒的体会。他缓缓收紧五指，似乎要将什么牢牢抓住。

Reborn冷冷一笑，转身离开。

第二天的晨间新闻充斥着“窃贼”再次成功取走宝石的报道。汉斯心疼丧气的脸与几天前的高傲形成了鲜明对比，难免让一些人感到大快人心。甚至网络上有人将“窃贼”称为“贫困的卫道者”，封之为劫富济贫的义贼。不过纲吉可一点儿都高兴不起来，因为他知道那套宝石并不在自己手上。他烦躁地关上了电视，动作过大扯动了手臂的伤口。Reborn那天的子弹真是一点儿都没留情。如果不是他穿了防弹背心，绝对不敢那么大胆地用滑翔翼离开。可即使如此，手臂还是擦伤了。

太久没有被逼到动用这种最后手段，他的技巧都生疏了。

他又想起曾经Reborn逼他练习这种逃生技能的时候是这么说的：“就你那点武力值，打不过就只能跑。所以好好学，它会救你一命。”接着十架大炮就向他开火了。

现在想想当年在空中狼狈逃窜，数次险些被击中的场景，纲吉仍心有余悸。而Reborn在地上一边指导他的飞行方向一边看着不断在他四周炸开的弹火，竟悠哉地叹了句：“烟火不错。”

而更没想到那句“救你一命”竟然是在他和Reborn对上的时候应验了，真是人生如戏。

纲吉心里有些乱，掏出手机打给了拉尔。

“喂？找我什么事，小鬼？”对方轻快的语气多少给了他一点安慰。

“之前那套宝石我没到手，半路被人抢了，是……”他本想说Reborn，鬼使神差地又改了口：“那个追杀我的杀手干的。”

“是嘛。没事，你别管了。这事儿家光已经告诉我了，他会处理的。你安心去接下一个任务吧。”

“诶？”纲吉愣住了。拉尔都知道了？

“没事的，不就是个杀手吗，我能理解你一时失手。”可惜拉尔完全会错了意，以为他的沮丧是因为失手，竟开始安慰他。“那家伙不会把你怎么样的。是男人就拿出点干劲来。……还有事吗？没有我先挂了。拜！”

纲吉就这么听到对方挂上电话，然后是空洞无声。他欲哭无泪：看来拉尔还不知道是Reborn。

回过神来手机已经进入了屏保状态。他恹恹地垂下手，发现自己仍对现状一筹莫展。

他太了解Reborn了，虽然这次他跑了，但Reborn是绝不会放弃的，反而可能对这场追杀兴致勃勃。可偏偏他有任务在身，不可能再次丢下“窃贼”的名号像一年前一样换个身份玩失踪。他简直不敢想象在下一次任务中继续遇上Reborn，因为他从来没有把握从他强得逆天的老师手中逃脱。

这是死局，可他不得不去面对。

两天后他飞到了德国卢森堡，去窃取那里的一颗钻石。过程中他一直胆战心惊防备着Reborn，出乎意料却非常顺利。之后他又执行了两次任务，每次都顺利取得了想要的东西。这让他稍微放下了心。

也许Reborn有什么事要做所以忘掉我了吧。他想。

之后他因风头过盛停手了两个星期，住在德国的街巷间尽情享受日光。以往一年中他执行了数不胜数的任务，取走了世界各地的古董珍藏，虽然因种种原因从未偷窃过国家保护的财物，但仍可称成绩傲人，这给他带来小小的满足感。

就如他对拉尔说的，他觉得这样也挺好。

离开了Reborn独自生活独自执行任务……也挺好。

门外顾问办公室的门被一脚踢开。一盒彩虹色宝石直直扫平办公桌上的大部分文件落到桌子正中。沢田家光愣了愣，后知后觉地抬头：一身黑衣的Reborn持枪笑得杀气腾腾，正站在门口。他不由有些心虚地笑了笑：“Reborn，你怎么回来了？”

“你早就知道了？”Reborn更加弯起嘴角，“不对，你当然知道。不然怎么会劝我接下杀‘窃贼’的任务，‘窃贼’的资料又怎么会被彭格列保护得滴水不漏？”

“哈哈，你在说什么，我怎么听不懂吗，Reborn？”家光仍在垂死挣扎，眼神飘忽。

不过Reborn显然没听他苍白的掩饰。“把他的资料给我。”

“啥？”家光睁大眼，下意识就反问，“你怎么不自己去调？”Reborn的权限仅次于决策最高层。

Reborn危险地眯眼。“别废话，那资料的权限太高，只有你和九代首领才能调出，你以为我不知道？”他抬手示意性地搭了搭扳机，“先礼后兵，你懂的？”

家光讪笑着摸了摸鼻子，装模作样地找了一番，抽出早就准备好的资料递给了Reborn。

Reborn扫了他一眼，对他如此明目张胆用意明确的举动不置一言。他接过资料，毫不避讳地翻开。这份加密文档里记载的人是他万分熟悉的，甚至其中许多的字句都曾出自他手，只在最后补全了一部分内容。Reborn几眼扫看完，抬头就问：“下一个在哪儿？”

“柏林，希莱古堡的战国玉佩。”

Reborn冷冷盯着家光。他知道他正一步步走进对方设的圈套。只怕从一年前那人离开，家光就在为今日布局。他对这种状况感到不太舒服，但家光不加掩饰的态度就是因为确认即使如此，Reborn还是会依着他的局走下去。

家光是对的。Reborn不会坏他的局，但不代表他不会报复，至少他可以给家光制造点小麻烦。他轻轻一笑，将资料收入怀中转身离开。

一向老奸巨猾的沢田家光看着杀手离去的背影，不知为何有种不好的预感。他摸了摸鼻子，为他远在德国、尚不知危机逼近的儿子道了声“阿门”。

当天，祖上有勋爵荣耀的希莱古堡主人海恩·希莱匆匆走进了当地警局。

Reborn正在街头咖啡屋喝下午茶，一杯附儒风雅的锡兰红茶，冲淡了他口中浓烈苦涩的咖啡味。他抬头，正好看到电视里在放下午新闻，漂亮主播严肃的脸忧心忡忡，报导着“窃贼”在希莱古堡留下的惊人名片，同早餐的面包一起送到了海恩·希莱先生面前。

名片写着：我将于后天到访，取走您地下仓库中那枚战国玉佩。S.T.

Reborn再次看到那署名，突然发现什么“窃贼”什么张狂的性格都不过是众人的脑补，这明明就是沢田纲吉姓名首字母的缩写！他哭笑不得地喝了口茶，清冽的涩味回甘，让他的心绪稍平。他真是不知道该说这个学生懒还是蠢。而更可笑的是对方大摇大摆地出没于公众视野，这么多漏洞他竟没发现？

越是显而易见的事越是难以看穿，这就是聪明反被聪明误。

不过作为一个贼却这么张扬，本来就是反常之处。Reborn想起家光，这个为了彭格列把自己儿子也算计进去的男人，不禁有些敬佩。虽然对方将纲吉保护得滴水不漏，但让他这样曝光也需要莫大的勇气。家光得是有多相信他这个废柴儿子的能力？

想到这个，世界第一杀手蓦地笑了。

——学生再废也是他教出来的，有谁敢质疑他的能力呢？

可下一秒他又黑了脸。用力过大的手险些捏碎了杯子。

——敢用他教的杀人的技巧去做贼？蠢纲真是活腻了！

第三天夜里，依旧穿着黑色连帽衫的纲吉从窗口跃入。这种巴洛克风格的城堡简直是绝佳的偷窃场所，外墙到处是攀援的抓手和落脚点，内部则房间众多功能复杂便于藏匿。纲吉觉得这次的任务真没什么难度。

尤其之前他在海恩身上放了窃听器，在彭格列的窃听技术下警局那两下子简直是不自量力。他知道他们已经将玉佩转移到别的房间，为了掩人耳目而没有多少人看守，地下仓库里的那个只是诱他进入圈套的饵。计策不错，可惜的是保密工作没做好，只是白白给这场任务降了难度。

没挑战性的工作真是让人没有干劲，早点拿到早点走吧。纲吉心道。

他像猫一样穿行在古老的青石阶上，回转的楼梯和冗长的走廊突然让他想起彭格列总部。他也曾在那古老的城堡中这样穿行，在夜晚拾阶而上，穿过昏黄灯光中朦胧安静的长廊，停在他最熟悉的他的老师的房门口。

记忆太久远，伸出手也好像抓不住。一切都只在指缝间悄然破碎了。

他轻笑着抛开这些莫名的思绪，接近了三楼那个灯光微弱的房间。然而他没有直接闯进去。这里果然没有防备，除了一个摄像头，门口都没有守卫。纲吉抬手甩出一枚石子，石子“哒哒”地一路滚去，在长廊间闹腾出不大不小的声音。摄像头循声探去。纲吉趁机贴上墙壁房间门，熟练地撬锁溜了进去。他刚关上房门，隔壁门开，一个白人奇怪地探头望了望空寂的走廊后又锁上门。监控摄像头也随之归位。

纲吉贴着作为传声良好导体的墙壁，听着外面的动静。墙很厚，多少削弱了声波，但对于纲吉来说，仍有许多声响值得捕捉。他确定无人后，眼睛飞快扫过了整个房间。

这里堆满杂物，应该是被当做储藏间，且近期有所搬动，一些物品勉强被塞在一起，积灰有些掉落。纲吉可以想见他们为了挪出隔壁的空屋费了多少功夫把东西搬进这里。历史悠久的古堡总有许多被历史遗忘的角落。

他走到窗边，小心翼翼地拉开天鹅绒窗帘向外探看。可以向上推开的大扇窗玻璃给他提供了不少便利。当他确定外部没有摄像头监视后，他轻易地探出身，踩着外墙上的雕塑和花纹贴在了墙上。

黑夜是他最好的掩护。三楼的高度并不令他畏惧，反而使他远离了陷阱味过浓的安静大门。想到地下仓库的警员和希莱先生将迎来怎样的惊讶失望，纲吉几乎笑出声。他无声无息地接近那扇有微光的窗，像鲨鱼无声地潜游向它的猎物。

厚重的绿天鹅绒窗帘挡住了他的全部视线。内光打在帘上烘托出柔和的质感。纲吉将耳朵贴在玻璃上，模糊的对话声和轻弱的呼吸声让他迅速定位：一共四个人——一个在门口，两个在中间，一个在窗边。他权衡了一下迷药和麻醉针的成功率，毫不犹豫地选择了后者。

一口气要干掉四个，看起来是有那么点难度。纲吉沉气屏息，从后腰抽出手枪。他小心地推开窗，微微的晚风扰乱了窗帘，带起不容忽视的涟漪。他听到里面的动静，握紧了手里的枪。他在等待。

欧文深深吸了口手中的烟，眯眼望向面前的保险箱。他知道里面就装着那块价值连城的龙凤玉佩。他无意识地叹了口气，对自己的同伴威廉说道：“这帮破贵族资本家，真是TMD有钱。”

威廉听出他隐隐的羡慕，没有回话。他皱眉似乎察觉到什么，转头看到窗边的黑人：“哈根，看看窗关好没？”

哈根懒懒抬眼看他，站起身走到窗前微微拉开窗帘。

欧文又无聊地抽烟，过了不久却觉得越来越冷。他皱眉张口就想骂那个黑鬼，却突然觉得不对劲。他转头：门边的汤姆和身边的威廉都已经倒在地上没了意识！巨大的危机感让他猝然回头，只来得及看到一样倒在地上的哈根，脖子就微微一刺。

强效麻药迅速夺去他的意识和力气。他失去了对身体的控制，觉得自己的身体重重摊在了地上。他凝聚精神试图睁眼，只能模糊地看到有个黑衣褐发的人走到他身边，拿起了那个保险箱贴到耳边，然后轻巧地旋转上面的数字轮，“嗒”地一声打开了保险箱。那人拿起了玉佩，那块玉佩在灯光下散发出让人心醉的柔和光辉。欧文用尽自己最后的意志动了动右手，最后无法反抗地屈服于昏迷的欲望。

纲吉轻轻翻动玉佩，平薄的玉佩两面分别雕镂出龙和凤的图案，就像是苏绣中的双面绣。龙凤栩栩如生，雕工精巧，龙睛凤目威严慑人，连龙鳞凤羽都纤毫毕露。他不由愣神，这才将玉佩收进口袋中，顺手把枪插进了后腰。任务就这么结束了。他有些感慨地想。

突然，他眼神一凛，抓起身边白种男人的手掰开松握的五指，一个警报发信器赫然出现在他面前。他皱眉：大意了。看到没有摄像头他就没有多想，不曾想还有这东西。

纲吉重新检查了一遍四个中了麻醉针的人，确定他们都已经完全昏迷。他摸了摸口袋中的玉佩，冷笑。这么简单就想抓到我？未免太不自量力了。

他重新从窗口爬出。一楼已经传来凌乱的脚步声和嘈杂的话语，但因没有防备，探照灯还无法找到他。他进入隔壁的房间，用相同的手法溜了出来。

猫一般穿行在楼梯和走廊上，微微闪动的灯光映得他的影子一跳一跳。他数次在转弯口猛然刹车，躲进角落等待搜寻的警员走过。应急反应比他想象中的快，似乎有麻烦了。

他继续在古堡中绕弯，一边想着怎样离开。虽然这里房间很多，要躲起来完全不是问题，但离开还是大麻烦。现在他可不敢随便出现在墙上，那就不得不想别的途径。

该怎么办？他想得入神，一边在走廊间不断穿行，向城堡最偏僻的角落接近。

突然，一侧的房门打开，一只有力的手伸出来抓住了他的胳膊！纲吉被抓得一个趔趄，反手下意识去抓腰后的枪。而对方仿佛知道他的意图，另一只手缠上来扣住了他的另一只手腕，将他硬生生地拖了进去！

“砰！”的一声门关上，纲吉顺势被砸在了门板上。他忍不住痛呼一声，接着一个充满力量的身体从后方狠狠压住了他，技巧性地控制了他试图动作的双腿。他的双手被反剪在背后，那人只用一只手就扣住了他的手腕。纲吉挣扎着，可偷袭者的力气很大，将他的全部反抗压制至无。

纲吉感到自己后腰的枪被抽走，“啪”地一声被丢到了远处。他忍不住心头一跳，手脚冰凉。他不知道这人要干什么。是要杀他，还是……？他屏住呼吸，巨大的危机感撩拨着他的感知。一时间他只能听到自己被无限放大的心跳声和血液奔腾声，感受到后方那个无从反抗的象征着死亡通告的身体的热度。

恍惚间他似乎听到一声男人的低沉笑声。一阵滚烫的鼻息拂过他敏感的脖颈，让他难受地打了个颤。他只觉得那片脆弱的皮肤似乎要烧起来了。

他正把致命的弱点暴露在对方眼前！

纲吉咽了口口水，视死如归地闭上眼，一时间眼前走马灯般穿过无数影像，里面是一张让他迷离又眷恋的脸……

“抓住你了，窃贼。”身后的人突然开口。

纲吉的脑子当机了。这个熟悉的、低沉的、危险的、好听的嗓音是……是……

“Re……Reborn？！”

“哦？还记得我是谁？我还以为你忘了，我最亲爱的学生。”Reborn的话语轻柔，却充满危险的暗示。

对自家老师的这种语调万分熟悉的纲吉条件反射地抖了抖，脸贴在冰冷的门板上让他更加心灰意冷。他意识到Reborn已经探破了他的身份，他一年来的躲藏在这一刻土崩瓦解。当然此刻更应该担心的是他明显会震怒的老师会怎样惩罚他一年前的不告而别。

他垂死挣扎：“哈哈，怎么会？”语气讨好。

Reborn难得黑线了一下：不愧是家光的儿子，连打马虎眼的方式都一模一样。想到那个阴了自己的男人，他忍不住笑得黑气四溢，语气压低三分带着丝丝可以把人冻伤的冰冷：“既然没忘，那么我们老账新账一起算吧。现在，告诉我，蠢纲，你是自觉点乖乖从一年前开始坦白，还是让我费点力气让你开口？”

仍然被压在门板的纲吉觉得自己就像被压在砧板上的猪肉，正在被厨师挑肥拣瘦地抉择是切成块还是切成片。既然结果都是被大卸八块，他觉得自己还是明智点选个痛快点的死法。所以即使他万分不情愿回忆一年前的那件往事，他还是屈服于Reborn一贯的淫威：“……我坦白。”

一年前的西西里之夜，彭格列总部笼罩在一片欢腾中。难得的本部聚会吸引了无数的黑手党、情报贩子、政客和其它地下世界成员。但凡有资格进入这场晚会的人都抓住机会，试图在此达成某些有利的交易或找到强势的同盟者，甚至幸运的话，和这个屹立里世界两百年的家族搭上一丝半缕的联系。因此聚会的气氛很和谐，所有人都充分表达了对里世界王室的尊重。

纲吉跟着九代岚守送走了最后一个客人，终于可以卸下已经僵硬的笑脸。作为九代左右手的这位令人尊敬的长辈拍了拍他的肩，眼里是没说出口的赞赏：“累了就休息一会儿。”语气虽然淡漠但多少是关心的，这让纲吉露出一个真实的、感激的微笑。

九代岚守离开去向九代首领报告一些工作，纲吉则独自拖着疲惫的身体上楼。当他到达二楼时脚步一顿，想起因为脸色难看而半路退场的Reborn，不由有些担心，忍不住就拐向了Reborn的房间。温暖的灯光掩饰住他小小的雀跃心情。

他走到Reborn的房门口，停住了。事到临头他反而有些畏缩，不知道该不该伸手去敲门。曾经有像这样的很多次，他怀着不可言明的隐秘的小心思走到Reborn的房门口，站立许久又因为胆怯而转身离去。因此他虽然对这扇紧掩的门无比熟悉，甚至可以用视线分辨门把手上每一个凸起的细节，却从未有过推开它的经历。这次也一样，他的胆怯让他无法伸出手，不同的是对Reborn的担心又让他无法像以前一样轻易离开。

纲吉不由得纠结地站着，脑子转来转去也拿不定主意。突然门开了，一个黑色的身影出现在他面前，头顶传来他的家庭教师有些不耐烦的话语：“你要在这儿站多久，蠢纲？找我有事？”

纲吉慌乱地抬起头，Reborn英俊的眉眼在他眼里有一丝模糊的柔和，不知是朦胧的灯光还是他在聚会上喝了些酒的缘故。他竟就这样看痴了。

也不知过了多久，他才猛然反应过来。不敢看Reborn戏谑的表情，他低下头涨红了整张小脸，嗫嚅道：“Reborn，我……”

“站这儿说累不累！”Reborn粗暴地打断他，“进来说。”说完径直转身进房。

诶？要进Reborn的房间？想到要闯进Reborn的私人领域，纲吉不由有些心跳加速。他迟疑了一会儿，惴惴不安地跟了进去。

Reborn的房间并没有什么特别之处，整洁得近乎朴素。这大概是杀手厌恶外物累赘的本能在作怪。房间里弥漫着一股自然清新的好闻味道，带着让人迷醉的魔力让纲吉忍不住用力嗅了嗅。

他突然想这就是Reborn的味道，不由又微微红了脸。

当他的视线扫过了整个房间回落到房间主人身上时，Reborn已经坐在了床边，将桌边的扶手椅有意无意地让给了他。Reborn闲适的坐姿带着一丝慵懒，神情因为少见的倦怠而显得尤为感性。

纲吉想起了正事。“你的身体还好吗？我看你半路退场，有点担心……喝多了？”

Reborn扫了他一眼，没否认。“有点……没什么大事。你找我就为了这事？”明显他对此不屑一顾。

不过纲吉并不认为这是小事。他皱起眉，显出十分的关切。“什么叫没什么大事！头痛吗？难不难受？……不难受你也不会退场了，这明显是有事……干嘛喝那么拼命，也不知道自己的身体受不受得了。对了！我给你端碗醒酒汤吧！”

他似乎灵光一闪，也不管Reborn同不同意，转身又出了房间。

当他端着一碗醒酒汤再次走进Reborn的房间时，心头终于含了几分不安。他意识到自己的行为逾矩了，可对Reborn的担心又让他放不下心。他咬咬牙才压下了转身逃跑的心思。

而出乎他意料的是他走进房间时Reborn已经躺在床上睡着了。他连衣服都没脱，睡容亦不安稳。纲吉想Reborn确实是累了，动作不禁越发小心。

他把碗放在桌上，走近Reborn想叫他喝了醒酒汤再睡不然宿醉会头痛，还有要记得脱衣服不然可能会着凉，可视线胶着在那人身上便再也移不开。他想他的老师眉也英挺，鼻梁也高，唇形也美，轮廓更是利落得不行，怎么就能生得这么好看呢？他的手忍不住就跟着视线落到那张精雕细琢的脸上。

可他的指尖刚触到Reborn略显苍白的皮肤，原本安睡的人就突然睁眼，手快如闪电地揪住他的衣领把他向下拉，接着一翻将纲吉压在了身下。纲吉惊恐地睁大了眼，对上的是他的老师深含杀机的眼。他意识到自己的动作触发了对方的杀手本能，立刻全身僵硬动也不敢动，打算等Reborn认出他再放开他。

那双眼中的杀机果然缓缓褪去，取而代之的是带着水汽的朦胧茫然，仿佛迷醉于某样令人沉湎的东西。纲吉又想起他的老师已经喝醉了，越发不敢动弹。

接着他只见那张被他夸好看的脸一点一点向他接近。

唇上碾压着一片柔软，火热得几乎要将他融化。

纲吉呆住了。他觉得自己丧失了全部的感知，能触到的只有那两片唇的热度，能听到的只有Reborn轻轻的鼻息，能闻到的只有身上人含着些微酒气的好闻味道，教他溺毙于一片瑰红旖旎之中……他觉得下唇传来撕扯的痛感，随之又是辗转反复的舔舐，让他更加失去自主的意识。他又觉得有什么柔软的东西侵入他的口腔，将他的舌齿当作征讨的疆土，要在每一片领域留下自己的印记。一阵又一阵的酸麻让他呼吸加速，他觉得越来越难受，舌系带被猛地一吸，带来无法忍受的痛感。他被压在床上的身体瘫软，越发下陷。他忍不住低低呻吟一声。

身上人似乎一滞，猛地抽身而去，倒在了一边。

纲吉张着嘴又愣了好一会儿，才转头去看。可Reborn再次闭上了眼，一切似乎只是酒醉后的一场错误。

纲吉的脸红了又白，心里又是欣喜又是羞怯又是庆幸。他看了Reborn好一会儿，突然坐起来心慌意乱地走回了自己的房间，连醒酒汤也忘记了。

纲吉在自己的房间里呆坐了一夜，脑子一片混沌。发生了这样的事，他的第一反应就是——逃！逃得越远越好！可他没有信心能在他的老师手下逃脱。他又想到留下，也许Reborn根本不会记得这晚的错误？可当他第27次无意识地抚上自己的唇瓣又灼烫般收手时，他就知道他完全不可能再Reborn面前掩饰自己的想法。

他就这样不知所措地一直坐到天光微亮，然后家光走进了他的房间。

他看到父亲爽朗的笑脸隐隐有些严肃，不由微怔。

“儿子，最近有个长期任务可能要你去做。”

纲吉下意识就问：“怎么了？”以往他从不外出执行长期任务，一部分是因为Reborn和长辈的阻拦，一部分也是因为作为首领继承人要尽量保持记录清白，而彭格列也没有那么多白道上的任务需要他来解决。家光的话让他联想到一些需要杀人越货的事，不由皱起了眉。

家光看出了他的疑虑：“你想多了，只是需要伪装一下身份。彭格列需要回收一批东西，要一个技术性操作比较强的人去做。现在守护者都有任务脱不开身，这个任务耗时也比较长，只有儿子你符合条件。正好你也可以历练一下嘛。”

“是这样。具体是什么任务？”

“彭格列有一些想要的东西，分布在各个私人藏馆里。你需要去窃取它们，伪装成一个爱出风头的江洋大盗吸引注意力，然后把这些东西交给家族。任务期间你的背景和所有信息都会高度保密，我可以保证除了我和九代首领谁也不知道你在哪儿。只是这样的话，任务期间你只能单枪匹马地干，还是有一定难度的。至于后勤和联系工作我会派拉尔负责，她也是你的老熟人了。”

纲吉张了张嘴，想要吐槽这是怪盗基德还是飞天大盗啊，却被家光截住了话头：“你先别急着拒绝我。我知道儿子你很少执行这种长期任务，不过男人嘛，总得学着一个人做点事。我也没有特别高的要求，只要半年，半年之后如果你愿意继续做就做，如果什么时候不愿意做了随时可以不做。你觉得怎么样？”

纲吉沉默了一会儿：“你刚才说，任务期间谁也找不到我？”

“对，只要是彭格列不想让人知道的事，就绝对不会有人知道。我会把你的资料列为最高层机密。”家光意味深长地说，不知为何纲吉觉得他的眼中有狡黠的精光。他把手里的资料递给纲吉。“任务紧急，你考虑一下，尽快给我答案。”他转身准备出房门。

那一刻纲吉的脑中闪过Reborn英俊的脸，短暂的不舍后，逃离的冲动淹没了他对不告而别可能带来的后果的担忧。他叫住了家光：“爸……我去。”

于是那日天还未亮，并不知Reborn会如何震怒的纲吉轻轻关上彭格列总部的大门，踏上为时一年的漂泊之旅。

Reborn几乎是下意识地握紧了手，捏得纲吉轻呼一声才微微泄力。他咬牙切齿：他就知道是家光那个老狐狸！

其实那晚他被下了点迷药——好吧，不是一点，那剂量正常情况下可以放倒十个壮汉，如果不是他抗药性强，早就趴下了——所以他回到房间后一直有点昏昏沉沉的，直到听到门外响起他的蠢学生特有的迟疑脚步。他曾多次在睡前听到这样的脚步，却每次都只是在警醒和难言的情绪中等到那脚步渐行渐远。他的学生从未下定决心敲响他的房门，而他对此怀着一种可怕的耐心。所以他装作一无所知，一直沉默地等待着。

可这次纲吉的徘徊明显比以往都长，Reborn也难得地没有多少耐心。所以他开门让纲吉进来。

纲吉的脸也有些泛红，因为喝酒褐眸中光彩迷茫。在他表达关切时Reborn觉得药劲又涌了上来。他也没听清对方到底说了些什么，就见纲吉走了出去。他有些疑惑，却没细想。

迷药让他有些头痛。他低咒了一句那个敬了他酒的妩媚女人，觉得自己难得栽在了自己的绅士风度上。他有些难受地松开两颗扣子，倒在床上昏昏欲睡。

接着他就听见有人接近了他。温暖的指尖触到了他冰冷的皮肤时，他觉得几乎要被灼伤了，但饱经磨难的身体下意识就制住了身上之人。他心中因自己的动容激起千涛万浪，表面却越发全是冷漠锐利的杀意。

可他睁眼看到他的学生睁大眼一动不动地看着他，他突然觉得世界变小了。药劲又一次侵袭他的大脑。他迷蒙地觉得整个世界都落在了他学生的眸中、颊中和唇间。他想起他曾多少次压抑自己亲吻这个人的欲望，只是因为害怕吓跑他的学生。但此刻少年似乎邀请般就在他身下，让他觉得如此不真实。而他就这么淡然又屈从般吻下去。

那是一种花蕊般的柔软而甜蜜的滋味，又青涩如未成熟的果实。这是Reborn第一次吻一个男人，但他想这与亲吻女人也没什么不同，甚至更加奇妙。他感觉到少年僵在他唇下，忍不住就起了逗弄他的心情，又是缠绵又是厮磨地在那口腔中攻城略地，但每一次更深的侵入都带着连他自己都未察觉的小心。渐渐地他发现自己迷醉在少年唇齿间柔和又带些酒味的气息里，亲吻也不受控制地变成恣意的索取，直到他听到少年吃痛的低声呻吟。

他身体一滞，药劲也散了。他意识到自己在做的事很可能将少年永远地推离他身边，不由得有些心慌意乱地抽身而去，混乱而昏沉的大脑让他下意识地躺到一边闭上双眼，满心复杂。

很快他听到少年快速离去的脚步声，可他一时竟没有勇气抓住他的学生。

过了许久他才睁眼坐起来，一向深邃冷静的黑眸中有些难得的懊恼。这时他看到家光走过他的房门口，但他并没在意。

慌乱只是一时，Reborn很快冷静下来。他知道这层窗户纸总要捅破，何况他早已势在必得。他决定要尽快和他的学生讲清楚，被真的把他吓跑了——虽然他也跑不到哪儿去。可也得给他一点考虑的时间——那就等到天亮，天亮之后，不论他的答案是Yes or no，他都不会有选择的权力。

可他仍难免忐忑地坐着，一夜无眠，不耐烦地直等到天亮。不知为何他总有钟不安的感觉。等到太阳终于在东方升起，他衣装笔挺神采奕奕地走出房门时，却得知了纲吉已经不告而别。

他差点咬碎一口银牙，当即他便发誓一定要把他逃跑的学生追回来，却未曾想一年的探寻毫无结果。沢田纲吉就如同在这个世界上从未存在一般，所有与他有关的信息都全部消失。Reborn还记得他把纲吉带来西西里时，是他亲手抹去了纲吉曾在日本生活的全部痕迹。而现在有人做了与他同样的事。

原来他还奇怪是谁有这样的通天手段，现在才知道是沢田家光那个老狐狸在使绊子！

他忍不住冷哼一声。不过现在，既然他已经抓住了他的学生，他就绝不会再松手。

纲吉舔了舔下唇，Reborn的沉默让他犹为不安。他忍不住绷紧了全身肌肉，逃跑的冲动再次涌上他的心头。他微不可察地挣扎了一下，男人反应极快地加重了压制的力道，一声冷笑刺入他的耳廓。

“别乱动，我亲爱的学生。别忘了你现在的身份是‘窃贼’。你难道想被抓住吗？”

这是门外极配合地想起忙乱的脚步声，带着苏格兰口音的英式德语在快速下令：“跟上！别掉队！……那边，就是那边，看清楚点！……一个角落都不要放过！”

纲吉下意识僵住了身体，血液冰冷窜过血管的闷响在他的太阳穴突突放大。可此刻他被Reborn制服，能逃去哪里？

Reborn也皱紧了眉，轻轻啧了一声。他没想到自己的放话这么准。他突然把纲吉的身体转过来，就势抱着他推向侧墙边。如果门被打开，他们正好站在门后。这是个视觉死角。而被他的动作吓了一跳的纲吉硬生生扼住了差点出口的惊呼。

Reborn把纲吉压在墙角，想着有什么动静他总可以先挡挡，虽说他的学生也不至于这么弱。可纲吉的呼吸灼热而小心，微风一般落在他的前襟与胸口，让他习惯性放轻的呼吸有些不合时宜地粗重。他懊恼与自己变差的自控力，恶劣的心思一下子涌了上来。

此刻纲吉正小心翼翼倾听者门外的动静。那些人在此处徘徊不去，似乎要搜尽每个角落，而为首的那个苏格兰腔压低的指令让他尤为不安。他在心里盘算着一场硬仗与失手暴露的可能性，不仅后悔这次自己不够谨慎小心。而正当他忧愁时，那让他浑身战栗的气息突然笼罩了他发凉的耳垂，进而变本加厉地拂过他的整个耳廓。

“告诉我，你是来偷什么的，纲吉？”

纲吉想自己一定是耳朵红了，虽然他疑惑于Reborn轻柔的语调和亲切的称呼，焦急于门外步步紧逼的追捕，但他还是乖乖回答：“是战国玉佩。”

“你还偷过些什么？”轻浮的气息越发接近，“离开一年你总该做出点成绩了吧？”

这语调带着漫不经心的调侃和不屑一顾的怠慢，让纲吉感受到了Reborn些微的怒气。他知道在这种时候忤逆并不是什么好选择，所以即使危险就在门外，他还是轻声地一个个报过来：“温莎女王的钻石王冠，戴安娜王妃的宝石项链，法老的金面具，猜石商人的翡翠，阿拉伯的古纱巾……还有之前的彩虹宝石和今天的玉佩。”

“还真不少啊。”Reborn轻笑一声，语气愈发轻柔，“用我教的东西去偷，真是漂亮的成绩啊。”

妈的！这魔王的美学洁癖！纲吉在心里骂了一句，一时间对着暗含杀机的对话不知该作何回答。

“翅膀硬了就以为能自己飞了？你还差得远呢，我最亲爱的学生。如果不是你爸护着你，你以为你能躲这么久？”

话语中的轻蔑让纲吉有些难受。他当然知道自己只是废柴，以前被这么说也不是一次两次了，但此刻他迫切地想向他的老师证明自己。难道在无望地喜欢上Reborn之后还要失去尊严吗？“那你干嘛要来管我？既然我这么废柴，那就不要管我好了。Reborn，我不想再做你眼里的小孩子了，我也不再是小孩子了。你就不能别管我？”

Reborn怒极反笑了。“你就这么自信能自己活下去？就这么想离开我身边？如果不是因为你太废了你以为我会来找你吗？说你是我的学生我都嫌丢人。没有家光，随便碰上个三流杀手都够你死十次！”

这话说得有些过火，但纲吉只是别过头。他静静地听着墙外的脚步声，还未离开。生死关头，他并不像与Reborn争辩，因为他知道无论说什么，最后被伤到的只会是自己。

见怀中人不说话，Reborn的脸又阴了几分。他强硬地挑起纲吉的下巴，迫使那张脸面对自己。金红色的瞳闪着倔强，依旧漂亮炫目。就是这张脸让他心烦意乱，现在又说出这种话。Reborn只觉得自己冷静了十几年的神经几乎瞬间被触怒了。想逃？开什么玩笑！

“Reborn，”少年突然开口了，“离开你的这一年，我去过很多地方，偷那些人心中的宝藏。可那都是看得见摸得着的，那种东西都不会是真正的宝藏。那些东西我都偷到了，这种成功率你虽然看不上，但确实也是没什么人能够比得上的成绩了，也许我应该为此感到骄傲吧。可是我并不觉得，因为我得不到自己最想要的东西。我不想再和你说下去了，我只希望你可以离我远一点，给我留点尊严。不管你同不同意，我愿意用所有能给的来换，只要你让我离开。”

“你以为这么说我就会放你走吗？你想要的东西我都可以给你，但我绝不会放你离开。”

纲吉不明白Reborn在坚持什么。明明自己只是他的学生，为什么要如此执着呢？他抬手慢慢抚上Reborn的心口，仿佛温柔的安抚又似乎是拒绝的推开。他低声叹道：“你给不了我的，Reborn。如果我说的是你的心呢？如果让我偷我想要的东西，我只想偷走你的心。可这是不可能的呀！”

纲吉有点伤心，他终于把这句话说出了口，也预知到了拒绝，可他血脉中的骄傲让他笑着扬起头：“呐，Reborn……”他顿住了。Reborn的神情有些不对，仿佛震惊和复杂，但眼中是摄人的精光。

Reborn突然接近了，他的呼吸和纲吉的交缠在一起，一时纲吉都分不清到底是谁的呼吸那样灼热，他看到Reborn的眼中升起了幽暗的火，然后他被吻住了。

这个吻极尽缠绵，纲吉却奋力挣扎起来。见鬼！这流氓到底在想什么？！有人还在外面搜查啊！肆无忌惮也不到这个地步啊！他原本抚在Reborn心口的手用力想把男人推开，却反而被捉住反绞到身后。很快他被吻得满脸通红，翻搅的舌在寂静中发出水声。纲吉羞愤欲绝，轻轻呻吟了一声。

Reborn终于放开了他，埋首在他颈侧低低地笑了。“早知道是这样，还不如当初直接上了你，就没这么多麻烦了。”

听到这仿佛带了些遗憾的话，纲吉又跟不上Reborn的节奏了。“诶？”

Reborn有些无奈，他的学生在这方面一如既往地迟钝。他忍不住起了逗弄的心思，解开西装的扣子，将青年还稚嫩的掌心按在自己的左胸口，颇煽情地低声说道：“想要就自己来拿，纲吉。你看，它就在这里。”他改用了意大利语，那慵懒的语调说这样肉麻的话，只显得深情而诱惑。

沉稳有力的心跳就在他的掌心之下跳动，男人的体温、皮肤从未这么触手可及。吻后脑子还有点乱的纲吉不明所以，只是顺着自己的心意放松手掌，更加深切地体会到心脏跳动的频率。一下，又一下，慢慢地，他觉得自己的心跳也与之同步了。他忍不住咽了口口水，热度让他全身发烫。他还在费劲地思考：Reborn到底是什么意思？

Reborn等着他领悟这默许的意思。此刻他们都已不在意门外还在来来去去的搜查，也不知道好几次有人差点就打开了这间房间的的门。

“你……你在和我开玩笑么，Reborn？”说着，纲吉又畏缩地要把手拿开。

Reborn恼火地按住他的手。他就不能指望这家伙长点脑子！久违的杀人的冲动将暧昧的气息破坏殆尽。可又能怎么办？他早知道沢田纲吉是这样的人，十年的教育也没能改变他的天真和迟钝。但他爱的正是这样的纲吉，有些蠢、又好欺负的纲吉。他狠狠地咬了少年的耳垂，任对方将措不及防的惊呼压进喉中，带着终于有点愉悦的语气说道：“我把你想要的东西给你，反之，你要一辈子待在我身边。这样的条件总能接受了吧，蠢纲？”

纲吉懵了，二十秒后，他终于懂了：所以刚刚……那是我的告白被接受了？等等，一定是我在做梦。他一把掐住自己的大腿。咝……真痛！那就是说……不是梦？意识到这一点，他又懵了。

Reborn看了眼大脑程序陷入死循环的纲吉。少年呆呆地看着他，黑暗中那双眼睛泛着灼灼的金红，绚烂一如不灭的烟火。他的掌还抵在Reborn的胸口，东方人略显娇小的身体被Reborn笼在怀中，触手可及的年轻美好的身体……Reborn的呼吸变重了。

他抵在墙上听了听声音，厚重的青岩阻碍了声音的传导，不过对于他敏锐的听觉来说，什么也逃不过他的监视。他确认了门外的搜查者已经离开，并且暂时不会有人搜到这里，于是亟不可待地弯腰抓住纲吉的屁股把他整个抱起来就走。青年被吓了一跳，又要顾忌外面有人，只得凑到Reborn耳边急道：“Reborn，你要干嘛？！”

Fuck！Reborn在心里忍不住骂了句脏话。温软的呼吸穿入他的外耳道，这是无意却强烈的引诱。他穿过大堆摆放的杂物，找到两条长沙发的空隙，然后把青年按到了地上，继而自己也欺身压上去。

他挑眉，邪邪笑了。“干嘛？当然是要干你。”

“什么？……”纲吉瞪大了眼，“你疯了！Reborn……唔！”还没说完，就被一个热情的舌吻打断。

我以后一定是死于窒息……被吻得七荤八素的纲吉想道。就听Reborn说：“不想被他们听到，就好好闭嘴，我最亲爱的学生。你知道，我是绝对不会手下留情的。”则就是死神的宣判，纲吉知道自己已经不可能阻止这个丧心病狂的男人了，但仍试着挣扎。果然，他被迅速制住手脚，然后上身的连帽衫被扒了下来。

冰冷的空气接触敏感的皮肤，纲吉打了个寒噤，这时一个令人毛骨悚然的物体贴上了他的喉结，用力一吮。“唔！”他忍不住发出一声闷哼，在寂静中仿佛有婉转回声，让他一下子红了脸。他下意识咬住唇。

Reborn抬头看了眼青年下意识扬起的下巴，轻笑一声凑上去亲吻。接着他慢条斯理地抚摸和亲吻青年的上半身，从锁骨到乳尖再到柔软的腹部，带茧的手指用力地坚定地将青年的身体贴向自己。第一次接受这种爱抚的纲吉咬紧了唇，仍忍不住泄露一两声呻吟，又下意识忍住。微微的麻痒让他控制不住地扭动起来。

黑暗的环境带来更加强烈的刺激，而此时的处境更是加强了感觉。好几次青年似乎都听到门外有人，可Reborn的动作总是恰到好处地变本加厉。他想忍住自己发出的难堪的鼻音，但愈忍愈忍不住，反而成了恶性循环。他暗自懊恼，却无法抵御渴求，反而把自己的思考全部剥夺。何况好几次他还听到Reborn轻声笑道：“唔……这是敏感带？”以致他彻底当机了。

这正好方便了Reborn。身下的身体修长结实，因为长期锻炼而恰到好处的肌肉，东方人的血统在光滑柔嫩的皮肤上展现得淋漓尽致。啧啧，调教了这么久的身体终于到口了。他想到。黑暗使他的触觉惊人地敏锐，夜视良好所以他能看见纲吉皮肤反射的柔光。这样的身体不愧是自己培养的，真对胃口。

在上半身留够红痕，他剥下青年的裤子，却听到一声清脆玉响，寂静中吓了他一跳。纲吉也一个激灵反应过来，猛地想坐起来却只是贴上男人的胸口，他抓住Reborn的肩防止自己一下子摔下去，急急低声道：“是玉佩！”

Reborn一挑眉，从口袋里拿出玉佩，束着璎珞和红绳的淡青色玉佩古朴庄重，以他的鉴赏力自然能看出是怎样的好东西。但他随手就挂在了纲吉的脖子上。

“诶？这样会响吧！”纲吉伸手想摘下，“很贵的，别弄坏了。”怎么说也是我好不容易偷来的啊！

而Reborn一把捏住纲吉的器官，立刻让他低呼一声撤手紧紧搂住Reborn的脖子。“Reborn……别摸那里！”

玉佩随着青年的动作发出轻轻的脆响，响声在寂静中放大，让纲吉又僵住不动。就听Reborn说：“别乱动，你想被发现吗？我是不介意，反正是你的任务。”纲吉在心里咆哮：变成这样还不是你害的吗？！别无他法，他只得懊恼地别过头，不去看Reborn带着邪笑的脸。

Reborn灵巧地拢住青年已经半硬的性器，指尖玩味地弹了弹头部。“蠢纲，你还没长大啊！”这意有所指的调侃并没期待回答，男人手法粗暴地直接上下撸动，直接就让性器完全挺立起来。

“嗯……” ！纲吉咬牙忍耐呻吟。男人温暖的手带来灼人的热度，对于不常自慰的纲吉来说实在是太过强烈的刺激。灵活的手指划过铃口，沿着柱体向下揉捏鼓胀的囊球，下一秒头部的包皮就被剥开，褶皱被伸展，每一个突起和凹陷都被充分照顾。轻微的疼痛后是更深切的感触，纲吉不敌地流出液体，他无力的头垂到男人颈侧，窒息般的粗喘全数扑落到男人的皮肤上。Reborn低哑地开口：“啧，蠢纲，别引诱我。”

男人的手立刻紧了紧，更加用力快速地撸动。纲吉并不知道自己的呼吸给男人带来了怎样的刺激，只是尽量忍耐地低声发出呻吟：“唔……哈……Reborn……嗯……”快感快速累积到下腹，他的大脑已经一团糨糊。他只知道现在抚慰他的是Reborn，这个他挨了十年的人正捏着他的性器。这想法有太多不真实感，以致他迷迷糊糊地低头看向自己的下身。于是玉佩又一阵轻响，却被粗喘盖了过去。

男人的瘦长手指圈着涨红的器官不断做着简谐运动，浊色的液体沿着铃口一直流到那双手上。纲吉不由喃喃道：“啊，弄脏了……唔！”色情的画面让纲吉涨红了脸，正在这时Reborn向他耳边吐了一口气。

“好看吗？”男人轻笑着问。

“什么？！”纲吉猛地抬头，又被吻住了。男人厚实的舌缠着他的，不断舔弄他的牙齿和内壁，强势的侵入勾动了初吻的回忆。纲吉无力招架，只能仰头任由对方索取。透明的唾液沿着无法闭上的嘴角，一直落到胸口。

Reborn加快了速度，很快纲吉就到了高潮。他忍不住猛地吮吸了对方侵入的舌尖，眼前一片白光，身体不住地颤抖。

浊白的液体将Reborn的手弄得黏湿。男人挑眉，另一只手将青年的下身衣袜剥光，打开了纲吉的双腿。

“咦？Reborn你要干什么？”

“别让我回答第三遍，当然是要干你。”Reborn带着笑意看着纲吉，“虽然在这种地方做很有情趣，不过设备实在是太简陋了。润滑剂就只能用精液代替了，蠢纲，不过安全套就没办法了。反正我们俩都很健康，不用在意性病和AIDS，所以你就将就吧。”

太过露骨的表达让纲吉一下子说不出话来。“……要怎么干？”话一出口他就差点把舌头咬掉。他又犯什么蠢？！

Reborn忍不住轻笑一声。“这个你交给我就行。不过开头可能有点疼，忍着点。”

他不再管手足无措的纲吉，掰开臀部，拍了拍身下人的屁股，然后用沾满精液的手指撑开入口，一根手指生生挤入甬道。

“唔！”纲吉皱眉咬住下唇，全身都僵直了。那根在体内探索的手指东抠抠西按按，骨节与指甲的形状几乎都可以描绘出来。异物感强烈昭示他的后方被开拓的事实，他下意识地排异，绞紧了肠壁。

“放松点。”Reborn皱眉道。可没有经验的纲吉无所适从，根本不得其法。Reborn叹了口气。“看来以后你还得多接受点性教育，蠢纲。”不等回答，他倾身吻住青年，另一只手再次揉捏已经沉睡的性器。

前后突击的效果太过明显，无论被吻多少次都会缴械的纲吉喘着气，再也无暇顾及后方。Reborn趁势挤进第二根手指，精液的润滑让他能做些简单的抽插动作。敏感的入口被摩擦得泛红，不由自主地微微收缩。

好像全身都不受控制，男人的体温有致命的吸引力，让纲吉下意识靠去。何况他的性器还被一刻不停地抚摸。可是Reborn仍不满足，他进入了第三根手指，有着薄茧的指腹寻找着青年的致命弱点。

“啊！”纲吉高喊一声，立刻别过头咬住了自己的手臂。体内那一点像是被按下的开关，快感和渴求疯狂地传送到身体各处，让他忍不住颤抖起来。

“别咬自己。”Reborn皱眉停下动作，掐住少年的下巴生生把他的头别过来。他解开两颗衣扣，将修长的脖颈送过去。“要咬就咬这儿。”

“不……”不等纲吉回答完，Reborn又开始前后夹击，一边揉捏性器一边攻击后方。这样的快感彻底冲昏了他的头脑。他只觉得眼前都是连不成片的色块，除了喘息和隐约的玉响什么也听不见，可他还能记得自己不能发出声音。他勉力压制要冲出口的高喊，终于忍不住一口咬上Reborn的脖根。

淡淡的血味漫入口腔，却只是让他更加兴奋起来。简直像是坏掉了，他迷糊地想。

可这时Reborn还没忘记自己作为老师的职责，低哑地补充：“我按的这个地方是你的前列腺，男人被摩擦前列腺会产生快感，这是基本常识，好好记住，蠢纲。”

这种正在亲身体验的事根本不可能忘掉吧！纲吉在内心吐槽。

Reborn终于拿出了手指。他解开皮带，早就涨得发疼的性器抵住入口。“我要进去了，纲吉。”他的声音也变得极为低沉，纲吉这才意识到男人的呼吸也有些紊乱。但他只是胡乱点头，被玩弄的身体在剧烈地渴求快感，让他完全无法思考。

Reborn将纲吉的头用力按向侧颈。“会疼。咬紧点。”他将头部对准微微收缩的入口，缓慢坚定地进入。

纲吉下意识狠狠咬住了Reborn的脖根。剧烈的胀痛让他的大脑立刻清醒。他皱紧眉，眼角被刺激地流出生理泪水。疼得像要被撕裂成两半，这在以前他绝对会大喊大叫。可这次他没有拒绝，因为正在进入他的人是Reborn，这个让他送上命也甘愿的人。

Reborn也注意到纲吉反常的忍耐，可他也快忍不住了。前戏的时间很长，但精液的润滑效果明显不够，让他被夹得生疼。但他不会停下，因为沢田纲吉是他的人，他渴望占有这个人的全部。

终于进入最深处时，两个人都松了口气。到这个时候Reborn还不忘恶劣地将少年的手引向两人相连的下身，在他耳边低声笑道：“入口那么小却全部进去了，你意外地在这方面很有天赋啊，纲吉。”

“你！……”纲吉羞愤欲绝地抽回手，猛地抬起头，却带动了自己的身体。随着一阵玉佩的轻响，两人相连处猝然的摩擦让纲吉倒抽了一口气，连性器都颤抖了几下。

Reborn也不好受。他一只手将纲吉的腿环住自己的腰，然后继续撸动青年有些疲软了的性器，另一只手掐住纲吉的下巴迫使对方接受自己狂风暴雨般的吻。“敢玩火，就别怪我不客气了。”

Reborn开始动了，一开始还是慢慢抽出，再缓缓进入，但速度越来越快。粗大的性器每次都整根抽出再全部没入，剧烈的摩擦间纲吉都能感受到性器上血脉的搏动。令人脸红心跳的水声和他无意发出的低低的呻吟交缠在一起，在封闭的空间里显得太过情色。何况他胸前的玉佩还一刻不停地轻响，让他分心去控制律动的节奏，反而更受了Reborn的掌控。

这样真的不会被发现吗？……即使发现我也无能为力了吧。他想。

两人交叠的身影配合着抽插的频率振动，才开始没多久，门外突然传来细小的声音。瞬间他们一起停住了。杀手的直觉让他们察觉到危险，粗喘、情欲都消失得无影无踪。Reborn皱紧眉，纲吉则低声问：“怎么办？”

“别说话。”Reborn低头吻住纲吉，纯粹为了保证两人都不发出声音。交替的呼吸被放轻，心率下降，体温下降，只有彼此的性器还不合时宜地滚烫。这时候也顾不了许多，Reborn叠着纲吉的身体压到地上，将盖杂物的天鹅绒布拉过来，小心不抖落上面的灰尘，盖在了两人身体上方交替放置的长木板和小物件上。纲吉抓紧了胸前的玉佩。

门开了，灯亮了。三双硬胶底鞋走了进来。一人停住，两人在四处走动。

“妈的，‘窃贼’真是个麻烦的婊子。说不定这么久早跑了，怎么可能还留在这儿给我们抓？”一个声音抱怨道。

纲吉和Reborn不约而同挑了一下眉，只不过青年是窘迫，男人是调侃。

“头儿，这里的灰尘都几乎没变过，不太像会是有人在的样子。我们要向三组拿红外仪吗？”这是个年轻的声音。

“拿个头！局长偏心到这个地步，连设备都优先分给米夏那个家伙，我他妈受够了，不想和三组打交道。就这么着吧，我看这趟搜查又得是一场空。别那么认真，赫尔曼，来根烟？”

“谢了，头儿。海纳，你也来一根？”“行。”

袅袅的烟味落到鼻腔，纲吉突然想打喷嚏。顾不得许多，他狠狠含住Reborn的唇，把喷嚏生生憋了回去。而Reborn可没放过他，顺势将舌尖探进他喉中，几乎舔到了他的扁桃体。剧烈的刺激让纲吉忍不住腰一颤，肠壁收住，男人的性器形状便分毫不差地被感知……他涨红了脸。

“我再看一眼。”海纳的声音有些不安，他步入房间深入，向两人所在处走来。纲吉的身体立刻绷紧，冷汗从他的鼻尖渗出来，而Reborn也不再妄动。他并不介意被发现，不过他介意这次性爱被打断。如果真发生那种事，情趣就会变成危机，他很可能烦躁地血洗这座城堡。

当搜查的足音到他们身边时，他们几乎可以透过天鹅绒看到隐约的人影。呼吸停滞，纲吉下意识在心中读秒：一，二，三……然后足音又渐行渐远。“灰尘排布没有异样……妈的，真见鬼的脏。赫尔曼，给张纸。”

灯灭，三人出去。门关上，足音渐远。

直到他们都已完全听不到任何声音时，放轻至无的呼吸才又慢慢放松。Reborn离开了纲吉的唇，但没离开多远，湿热的气息扑落下来让人有些窒息。纲吉轻轻别过头，用唇语问：“走了？”

而Reborn的回答相当直接。他掀开天鹅绒，嫌恶地拍了拍基本完好的上身，然后猛地将纲吉从地上抬了起来。两人交合之处不由得结合得更紧密，惹得纲吉一声低呼，急忙投手搂紧男人，两腿也自觉地夹住男人的腰。

Reborn轻笑一声，伴着叮叮当当的玉器声格外魅惑。他拍了拍青年的屁股，将他的背抵到了墙上，然后突然开始抽送。

一开就疯狂的频率产生电击般的快感，重力作用使性器毫无保留地进到了最深处，摩擦的地方尽是火辣辣的难耐，而性器离开后又忍不住渴望地收缩。纲吉茫然地将头抵着Reborn的肩窝，喉咙里尽是压抑的呻吟。他的腰软得可怕，几乎没有力气挂在男人身上。而进出时发出的水声和肉体碰撞声几乎给他一种错觉，好像下身都化成了水——要融化了，好热，热得他想逃开，下意识的扭动却只是迎合了Reborn的节奏。

Reborn也有些受不了。身下人的后方绞紧了他，每一次撑开肉壁的挺入都仿佛打开了这具身体直到最深处。温暖，柔软，快感。现在他只想发泄自己的欲望，标记这个人，让他的身体记住自己，狠狠地毫无保留地占有他。

两人匆忙的呼吸在空房间里回荡，黑暗中的情欲浓郁得令人窒息。在这最后阶段，纲吉不再记得他见鬼的任务，Reborn也不记得自己的目的，只有紧贴彼此、占有对方的欲望。Reborn将青年的脸抬起凑过去吻他，飞快的潮湿的吻让他们的呼吸融合到了一起。

“嗯……唔！啊啊……哈！Re……Reborn……”

纲吉喊着Reborn的名字呜咽着高潮了，而男人在他体内最后的冲刺和骤然的喷发带来的热度夺去了他最后的意识。

Reborn将纲吉抵在墙上喘匀了气息，这才拿出手帕将自己的下身和青年的处理干净。“蠢纲？”他轻轻拍了拍纲吉发烫的小脸，对方没有任何回应，只是头沉沉地落到他肩上，发出平稳的呼吸。

看来是累坏了。Reborn轻笑一声，决定暂时放过他的学生。毕竟还有不少后事要料理。

他脱下外套铺在地上，然后将青年放在上面。在刚才激烈的做爱过程中，纲吉早就被脱得一丝不挂。而现在他因不见光而有些苍白的皮肤上布满吮吸留下的红印，像是记号。柔和的脸还带潮红，显现出被占有后的特有的脆弱。他就这么顺从地躺在Reborn的外套上，像古老的宗教仪式上被献祭的年轻身体。现在这身体是我的了，Reborn这么想。不由呼吸一窒，心头浮上一种苦涩但让人留恋的滋味。他的神情有些古怪。

Reborn俯身去看那张脸。青年似乎感受到他的呼吸，偏头蹭了蹭他的外套。他不由得笑了：“我爱你，纲。”他无声地吻青年的脸颊。

将纲吉的身体裹好，那双漂亮的小腿仍是暴露在外。Reborn毫不顾忌地拉开厚重的天鹅绒窗帘。积了多年的灰尘轻轻扬起，但他随后又推开玻璃窗，在下方无数警察保安惊讶的目光中望向天空。“该到了吧。”

就像好莱坞个人英雄片里开外挂的后续发展，高大城堡的后方响起了刺耳的轰鸣。随着一阵狂风，一架直升机越过古老的城堡下降到了Reborn所在的房间。而Reborn转身横抱起纲吉，轻轻一跃跳到了窗外的石质平台上。

先探头出来的是冷着脸的拉尔。她扫了一眼Reborn怀里的青年，皱眉想说什么又作罢。只说：“快上来。”

Reborn无意扫了一眼下方。十几挺机枪手忙脚乱地被架了起来，但因为没有得到军事命令而不敢向这架直升机开火，毕竟机舱侧巨大的金黄V字显示了它来自西西里最强大古老的黑手党家族，鬼知道这是不是一场蓄谋已久的军事活动。开火可意味着这两个二战时狼狈为奸的国家得不顾历史政治经济因素好好来一仗。Reborn毫不怀疑陆军长官已经收到了消息，正一头雾水地给参谋和大使馆打电话骂人，而小型武器已经在运来的路上了。

他反而有条不紊地看了看机舱内。果不其然看到了一脸颓丧的可乐尼洛。“哟！又被你的麻烦教官教训了？”

金发的男人探头出来就骂人：“还不是因为你的破事让拉尔以为我故意有事瞒她，你知道我为了给你搞着大家伙来费了多少劲！没想到最后还是被你的学生完了一把kora！”他点头瞥了眼脸深埋在Reborn怀中的纲吉，青年衣下的风景若隐若现，他又看到Reborn颈侧的红色咬痕，眉头一挑颇为玩味。“快枪手啊kora！这就忍不住了kora！”Reborn毫不留情地瞪了他一眼，可乐尼洛在这充满杀气的目光下缩了缩脖子，决定不去触世界第一杀手的霉头。只低低念了句：“男人的独占欲啊kora！”

机长手旁传来无线电声。拉尔顺手一开，就听家光的狂吼爆出来：“你们他妈是要干嘛！攻占柏林吗？！”听着神烦，拉尔“啧”一声顺手就关了无线电，干脆利落得让Reborn也挑了挑眉。

“看来你也被这老狐狸玩了，拉尔？”他邪笑道。

拉尔的脸越发阴沉，军官一样肃杀的目光丝毫不逊于Reborn的冷酷。“别想过了。要不是看着纲吉这么折腾了一年看不下去了，我才不会便宜你这大尾巴狼。你要敢对他不好我绝对追杀你到天涯海角！”看着Reborn敛笑点了点头，他这才稍稍收了杀意，漫不经心地补了句：“何况上司就是用来给手下擦屁股的，我丢个烂摊子给他又能奈我何？”

这下连可乐尼洛都一脸震惊。他瞥了眼下面，加农炮已经架上了，他都能感受到狙击枪的红点在他脸上扫来扫去。他夸张地喊：“这烂摊子可真够大的kora！”顺便不动神色地避开了狙击红点。下方的高音喇叭已经在喊“缴械投降” 的字眼，只不过没人听。

当然，这点攻击力他们虽然要费点力气，要跑还是没什么问题。想到沢田家光之后会怎样为这事的一堆后果头疼，同样被瞒了整整一年的拉尔和Reborn一起阴险地笑了。

高挑的男人穿着白色衬衫，直升机旋桨鼓起的冷风将他精瘦的身形勾勒出来。他觉得光线有些刺目，却并不是探照灯的白光，而是世界尽头那片峰峦上连绵而起的晨曦。他低头看看青年被照亮的安静瓷白的侧脸，忍不住勾起一点不动声色的微笑，深邃的眼里是青年永远也不会察觉的温柔光彩。

拉尔和可乐尼洛让开了位置。Reborn最后瞥了一眼已经布防完毕的下方，轻巧地跃过空中两米的距离，消失在直升机舱里。

现在，他要带偷走他的心的“窃贼”回家。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 短短的后记：
> 
> 这是两年多前写的短文，看看自己当年的文笔，感觉确实比较稚嫩……剧情也随便，只能博一笑而已。  
> 这个故事的来由其实就是一句话的脑洞：“我偷了世界上那么多东西，却都不是我想得到的；我唯一想得到的是你的心，却偷不到。”想想就觉得……苏【躺平】然而笔力不足，如果能传达到就好了。  
> 没有意外的话，以后还是会接着为R27写文，毕竟是这么多年的真爱和本命啊，放不下，不论想几遍都觉得萌。  
> 谢谢观看到这里的大家。
> 
> By璇  
> 2015.12.17


End file.
